


Call me, maybe

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, and then porn, but mostly drunks idek, but then it's a nice guy, i'm not even sorry, random phone numbers in clubs, so there's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: "Need good dick?" it says on the club mirror in messy handwriting, followed by a phone number and a heart, and it's obviously a joke. But Yamada's drunk, and besides, it would make Yuto shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally googled ariyama while searching for shop photos and had an emergency writing urge. So I made this :D It's a bit messy, but it has drunken stupidity, feelings and porn, so enjoy!

In retrospect, it's definitely a good thing that Yamada's drunk when he sees it. He's out with Yuto and half a dozen people they just met at the club they were at before this one, it's somewhere past midnight, he has no idea, and he's had several interesting shots tonight.

“I have to pee!” Yuto announces loudly between songs, and Yamada nods in both acknowledgement and agreement, grabbing Yuto's hand to follow him from the dancefloor to the bathroom without falling flat on his face. It's fun going out just the two of them, Yuto's a people magnet and Yamada's not too bad socially either, so they always end up in new places with new people. Yamada doesn't have a clue where they are right now, but figures that he still has Yuto so he's okay. The worst times are when Yuto goes home with some girl and Yamada has no idea where he is. But he's always gotten home this far.

There's another guy following them to the bathroom, Yamada doesn't remember his name but he's from Kansai so he's funny, and he keeps blabbering on non-stop. But after Yuto told Yamada the guy was hitting on him, Yamada's trying to ignore him as good as he can. The man might be funny, but he's not cute.

“Hey, look at this.” The man calls as he's washing his hands in the paint stained sink that doesn't have any soap or paper towels, pointing at the mirror and inevitably staining it with water droplets.

Yamada's busy washing his hands while trying to stay on balance at the same time, so he doesn't look up, but Yuto's laugh echoes in the room and so he figures it's at least a bit funny.

“Hey Yama-chan, you _should_ look at this!” Yuto's still laughing, and Yamada grabs a hold of the sink to lean over and look at the black permanent marker at the corner of the dirty mirror. “This sounds like something for you ey?”

Yamada stares at it for a moment, then turns to give Yuto what he hopes comes across as an unimpressed look, but both Yuto and the other guy are laughing hysterically and Yamada turns back to the mirror instead.

_Need good dick?_ It says in messy handwriting, followed by a phone number and a heart, and it's obviously a joke. But Yamada's drunk and besides, it would make Yuto shut up.

“Maybe it is, guess I should call.” He says loudly, then pointedly glances at both of their crotches. “Clearly there's not much to get around here.”

“Oooh, ouch.” Yuto calls, but he's laughing while the other man looks intrigued.

“Do you... “ He starts, looking like he's going to ask if Yamada wants to fuck, so Yamada quickly turns to the mirror while hauling his phone from his pocket, and the man's tone changes. “... Are you actually doing it?”

“Can't hurt to write.” Yamada claims, and Yuto's laughing so hard he almost doubles over, grabbing for his own phone to supposedly send this to their group chat.

It takes him two attempts to get the number right. When he does, he saves the contact as Good Dick before sending a text simply saying _hi_ and demonstratively shows his screen to the other two men, making Yuto laugh even harder.

They get back onto the dance floor, but the not so funny anymore man keeps grinding up against Yamada, so he gives him an indiscreet elbow to the ribs and takes refuge in the bar despite not needing any more to drink. He responsibly asks for water and takes out his phone by habit, almost dropping it once he realizes he's got a reply from Good Dick.

_Hi. Who's this?_

Yamada receives his water and finds a barstool that he manages to get onto without falling over on the other side, thinking that this is a great way to spend a couple minutes sobering up.

_Ryosuke_

He writes, just answering the question since he's not the best at typing while intoxicated. It only takes a minute for a reply to come, and Yamada grins and picks up his phone again.

_Who's Ryosuke then?_

Yamada frowns, considering how to introduce himself.

_Hes drunk. But kinfs cute and nice anuway._

He sees the typo, but figures what the hell. If Good Dick doesn't understand they're stupid or something.

_Nice to meet him. Is he having a good night?_

Yamada makes a face thinking about the Kansai man trying to get it on with him, then types as well as he can.

_Yeah. Was. The boys arouwnd are no cute and theres a creep itting on him._

Yamada glances over his shoulder into the crowd to see that the Kansai man has clearly found a less pretty guy to grind on instead, and figures he could go back to dancing. But Good Dick is interesting and he's still got half his water glass left. Yuto's still here anyway, he's easy to spot in a crowd since he's tall as hell.

_Sounds like Ryosuke went to the wrong club if there are no cute guys._

Is the reply, and Yamada almost starts arguing out loud with his phone because he's pulling the level of cute boy up a lot here on his own. Yuto helps.

_Only creeps and uglies. Just my friewnds cute. Hes straigth._

He writes to agree, then sips some more water, enjoying how cold it is and he feels a little less like he's about to fall off his chair by the minute.

_What a waste. Don't go for second best though, never makes anyone happier._

“Hey, where did you go?” Yuto calls behind him and heavily drapes his arms over Yamada's shoulders. “Don't disappear on me, I was worried Kansai guy got his claws in you.”

“I'm chatting with Good Dick!” Yamada tells him, raising his glass of water and showing his phone screen at the same time because he wasn't entirely sure which hand held what, and Yuto starts laughing so hard it shakes Yamada's shoulders and he spills the rest of his water glass in his lap.

Yuto drags him back to dance some more, explaining that he'll lose more alcohol if he moves, but Yamada still keeps chatting with Good Dick. They're nice, they tell him that he probably shouldn't have another tequila shot when Yamada asks because he can't make up his mind, and says they'll make sure he's getting home when he muses about having no idea where he is. And so after catching the first morning train with Yuto and falling asleep so they have to change trains and go back two stations, Yamada writes Good Dick thanks and goodnight before going to sleep.

The next day he wakes up at lunch from Yuto snoring loudly in his ear, but he can't make himself leave bed, not even reach out to shove at Yuto. It takes him almost fifteen minutes of staring at the ceiling before he remembers that he texted with someone yesterday night and hurries to grabs around the nightstand for his phone. He accidentally tips over a plastic mug with water while rummaging, but it thankfully spills onto the floor and Yuto's clothes instead of on the nightstand where their phones are, and he's too hungover to care.

He finally gets a grip on his phone and lies back in bed properly for a moment before raising it enough to look at the screen, kicking at Yuto's legs to make him stop snoring.

He has a lot of groupchat notifications, a mail and a facebook happening, but he scrolls a little further down and sees the preview of a text from “Good Dick”, saying _Sweet Dreams <3_, received at 06:07 in the morning.

He unlocks his phone and scrolls through the surprisingly long conversation to the top, and makes a face at how drunk he sounds. How drunk he was. But now that he's more sober, he thinks that the conversation is actually kind of interesting, if centered around himself. Which is interesting in another way because here he has the documentation of what he did last night to fill in his memory gaps, but mostly it's how this other person seems to be amused chatting with him. They're definitely not drunk, seems more like they wanted to take care of Yamada despite not being there, and Yamada wonders if he should write to whoever this is and apologize because they seem nice.

But then Yuto groans loudly next to him, moaning about needing to throw up, and Yamada gets busy forcing Yuto off the bed, momentarily forgetting about Good Dick in order to save his bed.

Yuto stays the rest of the day since neither of them can move very far, and they end up tangled together in the couch watching Disney movies and wait for Yuto to stop throwing up before ordering pizza.

“Do you remember Good Dick?” Yamada asks when it's closing in on nine in the evening and the end credits of The Little Mermaid is rolling on Yamada's tv-screen.

“What?” Yuto asks, pausing in his half awake stretch to look at Yamada with a frown.

“A number on a mirror? That said call if you need good dick, which I saved?” Yamada tries, and Yuto's eyes light up with understanding.

“Yeah that was hilarious.” He snickers, leaning forward for his coffee cup.

“I apparently texted them all night.” Yamada says, considering to lean forward for his own coffee, but decides on trying the puppy eyes on Yuto first and see if he can get some of his. “I had a goodnight message from six this morning.”

“What, are you serious?” Yuto asks, eyes wide as he watches Yamada like he expects him to call out that he's joking, but Yamada just nods. “Let me see.”

Yamada opens the conversation, scrolls to the top and hands it to Yuto, easily trading his phone for Yuto's coffee. Yuto reads with a constant expression of surprise, occasionally laughing or rolling his eyes but eventually hands Yamada's phone back to him.

“Who the hell is that, you have to text him and ask his name at least.” Yuto tells him, and Yamada groans. “Oh come on, he's sweet isn't he?”

“Do you think it's a guy?” Yamada asks, raising his eyebrows without returning Yuto's coffee.

“Yeah, if the number advertised good dick in a men's room, I have a feeling it's a guy.” Yuto nods like Yamada's helplessly stupid. “Go on, write. I wanna know why he's awake and sober all night anyway.”

That's a good question, Yamada has to admit, he didn't even think about that. But now that he's sober he's not nearly as good at writing carelessly as he was yesterday. But Yuto nags some more, and in the end Yamada sits there trying to compose a text.

_Hi. Sorry about last night, I was really drunk. Thanks for looking after me, whoever you are._

Is what he ends up with, and Yuto tells him that's good enough. Yamada doesn't expect a reply, so he jumps in surprise when his phone lights up and vibrates on the coffee table just a few minutes later.

_Hey. No worries, you were kinda cute and I was bored anyway. I'm Daiki._

Yamada stares at it for a moment, then shows it to Yuto who's pawing at his shoulder like an offended cat to see.

“Wow man. Never thought it'd actually happen when I told you to call for some good dick.” Yuto whistles in appreciation.

“Oh come on, he's just nice?” Yamada rolls his eyes at Yuto's insinuations. “He might be really ugly. Or an old man.”

“Whatever, just reply.” Yuto tells him and pulls his legs up to lie down in the couch, leaving Yamada to text on his own. “Tell me when he answers.”

_Thanks, I guess. How comes you were awake anyway?_

Yuto starts snoring almost immediately despite the coffee he just had, and Yamada would have definitely dozed off too if he didn't have a chat to distract him.

_I work night shift hotel reception on weekends, so it's not much to do after 2 am. Besides text drunk guys. I'm curious by the way, how did you get this number?_

Yamada groans and considers slapping Yuto to wake him up and make him explain this, but figures it'll take more effort than it's worth. He sits staring at his screen and the innocent question for a long moment, before finally blowing his bangs from his forehead and deciding to just say it. Daiki clearly didn't reject him for all the crap he said yesterday.

_Honestly? It was on a bathroom mirror at the club advertised as good dick. My friend thought I needed some of that and told me to write, so I did just to show him._

He hovers over the send button, but then just presses it and figures he can always pass out until tomorrow if the answer is not favourable. But it's not that bad at all.

_HAHA seriously? I know exactly which of my friends I'm killing on Monday. Not sure if I should be upset no one else wrote._

Yamada ends up texting with Daiki for a couple more hours, even though he warns from the start that he's exactly as hungover as he should be and might pass out at any time, which Daiki says is understandable. It turns out he's a university student working extra at a fancy hotel, and he complains about people making ridiculous demands in the middle of the night, talks of all the drunk people he has to handle, and Yamada thinks it's interesting, almost like a bedtime story. Besides, it feels fair that Daiki's the one running the conversation this time. In the end Yamada falls asleep with his phone in his hand and his legs over Yuto's in a very uncomfortable position, and when he wakes up the next morning feeling like his back broke during the night but the rest is fine, he has a text message from Good Dick. _Guess you fell asleep. Good night, hope you feel better tomorrow._

When Yamada comes to work Monday morning Keito snatches him to the lunch room immediately, demanding to hear the story of Good Dick, and Yamada slaps him and tells him not to talk about that _here_. But he ends up telling it anyway while they're preparing to open and their female colleague is busy checking their change money.

“So, why are you not texting this guy now?” Keito asks finally, not having laughed nearly as much as Yuto did throughout the story. Keito did laugh at Yuto almost throwing up in the bed though.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm working?” Yamada suggests, turning the key to the roller shutter to make it start going up since it's 09:59.

Keito just offers him an unimpressed look and crosses his arms over his chest, giving Yamada his mother-knows-best-look. “Funny. He seems like a keeper, doesn't he?”

“He's rows of text Keito, get real.” Yamada tells him with an eyeroll before pasting on his service smile as their first customers are waiting outside.

But he does keep texting Daiki. Two weeks after their drunken escapades, they know each other really well, talking about dreams and thoughts and all kinds of things Yamada never really talks to anyone about. And he's comfortable with that, which is really weird, since Daiki is just a given name and rows of text to him. They never shared last names, ages or pictures of themselves. Yamada's not sure why it ended up like that, but somehow, they never asked about it. He's just assuming Daiki's not too old since he's in university, and he figures that the fact that he got trashed and went clubbing until 5 in the morning says something about his own age too.

About looks, if he's honest, he's grown to really like Daiki. He's fun and sweet and easy to talk to, and he's getting more and more certain he's got a crush on this guy. And Yamada is sadly enough a shallow person, worrying that he'll be really disappointed if Daiki turns out to be ugly, and so he doesn't ask for pictures, wants to live the dream of a perfect man for a little longer.

He's pretty sure Daiki's gay, too. He knows he was obvious about that much himself when he was drunk, but Daiki was way too accepting of that fact to be straight. And, there have been a couple messages that weren't only a bit flirty but straight out suggestive, even making Yamada feel a little fluttery. Which definitely makes him a keeper, to use Keito's words. If they ever actually met.

Yuto's been asking from day 3 when they're meeting up for that good dick (which Yamada never changed the contact name from, mostly to traumatize his friends), but Yamada just brushes him off, not mentioning that the idea excites him as much as it terrifies him.

In the end, it's Daiki who brings it up almost four weeks into knowing each other.

_Would you meet me if I asked if you wanted to? Cause if you're saying no I don't wanna ask._

Is the text message Yamada receives after their earlier topic of conversation dies down naturally, a normal Tuesday evening, and his heart speeds up much more than it should. He tries to think that there's no need to be so nervous, Daiki must be ugly or something because he can't be this perfect for real.

_Mm, you can ask if I wanna meet. I'll say yes._

He finally writes, thinking back to the several flirty texts and how Daiki makes him laugh and decides that it doesn't matter if he looks like Frankenstein or is 32 years old. He should date this guy.

_Okay, good. Do you wanna go out clubbing on Friday night? I'm off Saturday and I figured it'd be nice meeting you._

Yamada rolls his eyes at Daiki actually asking properly too, but smiles and immediately sends an SOS, MEETING GOOD DICK in the group chat before quickly thinking through if he's doing anything on Saturday, but he's not. He'd cancel it if he did anyway.

_Sure, sounds fun. I'm guessing we bring friends?_

He's already thinking about what to wear, wondering where Daiki has in mind they should go and which of his friends he'll be bringing.

WHAT WHEN I'LL BE THERE shows up at the top of Yamada's screen, from Yuto, and he laughs but feels a little grateful. He doesn't think Daiki's dangerous, not at all, it's mostly his own nerves he's worried about.

_Yeah, I'm thinking I'll let you say hi to the man who brought us together._

Yamada grins stupidly at his screen reading that. Daiki tells him a station they should meet at and the name of a place to eat first and then the club he suggests they go to, and Yamada just agrees because it's a part of town he's normally not in. As far as he knows at least. He tells his friends the details before freaking out in caps, letting Keito and Yuto try to calm him down.

It works, until they're on the train Friday evening. In the end, Keito dressed him because he couldn't think of anything himself, just tossing clothes into corners of his room because they weren't what he wanted like an upset 5 year old.

He gets black tight jeans that are fashionably ripped and Keito claims show just enough skin, then a dark blue T-shirt that's sparkly in the front and plain in the back, which works for clubbing but is still okay for eating. He styles his hair without any guidance, but Keito still lingers in the bathroom door as if to make sure he doesn't kill himself with the flat iron.

_We're here. You'll see us, I have an orange jacket and I'm waiting with my friends by the fountain at the west exit!!_

They're on the train when Yamada gets the message, and he kind of wants to turn around and throw his phone away and forget about all this. Which means it's good Yuto and Keito sit on either side of him like bodyguards keeping him from running away.

Yamada tells them what they're looking for and then tries to breathe, voicing his shallow concerns that what if he's ugly or old, and Keito tells him it's the inside that counts, while Yuto says they'll think of an excuse and bail. He'll pretend to have a heart attack if it comes to it.

_Almost there! I'm brunette and short and have a black coat and two tall guys with me._

He finally writes back when they're leaving the train, and he feels a buzz in his pocket announcing a reply but doesn't dare looking at it yet.

“I might need someone to hold my hand.” He says seriously when he sees the exit gates, and Yuto pats his shoulder with a laugh while Keito squeezes his hand once before letting go.

“It'll send the wrong message.” Keito tells him, passing the gates, and Yamada only gets halfway through the thought that he's right about that before he sees something orange by the fountain and his mind blanks in panic.

But then he takes a deep breath, and tells himself that he's an adult. He can do this.

“There. Orange.” Yamada points it out after Yuto and Keito watches him for a moment since he stopped dead in his tracks.

Yuto squints in that direction, then shrugs. “He's not that tall. But he doesn't weigh 200 kilos either.”

“Just go, jeez.” Keito says after a little moment, shoving at Yamada's smaller back and Yamada starts walking despite himself, heart beating in his throat.

Daiki's not ugly. Not at all. He can tell even before they're close enough to be noticed. He's got dark brown hair with a hint of curls, he's not too tall but Yamada isn't either, and he's got a bit of a babyface but it's a really damn pretty face.

He feels the second Daiki notices them approaching, eyes locking on them and more specifically him, a bit hesitant at first, then disbelieving when they're finally close enough.

“Hi... Daiki, right?” Yamada is the first to speak, smiling nervously as Daiki just keeps staring at him for another long moment like he can't believe it.

“Sorry, wow, you are just even hotter than I ever imagined you could be and that's difficult. Hi.” Daiki finally speaks, and Yamada has to laugh in relief because that sounds just like something he'd say and it feels like he just passed the single test there was tonight. Daiki's voice is really pleasant too.

“You're not bad yourself.” Yamada tells him, and he can't keep the smile off his face when Daiki rolls his eyes but smiles too.

He greets Daiki's friends, Inoo and Hikaru, who are both tall and pretty too, but he only has eyes for Daiki and he's not even drunk yet.

The restaurant they go to is crowded and smoky, and Yamada's squished up against Daiki but he doesn't mind at all. He feels a bit bad for barely saying hi to Daiki's friends, even though he hears that Inoo was the one to write Daiki's number on the mirror because he thought Daiki needed to get laid more, but he feels like he has a lot of catching up to do despite them chatting every day.

He's almost giddy with relief that Daiki's so attractive, pouty lips and a gorgeous laugh and Yamada wants to touch his hair because it looks soft. He's wearing jeans that aren't exactly tight but still cling to his legs in a nice way, and a soft dark purple shirt with a v-neck that gives a clue that Daiki works out.

Before going here, Yamada had strictly told himself that even if Daiki against all odds turned out to be hot, he wasn't going to sleep with him the first time they met, but after just a single beer he's ready to jump him right here. He knew he couldn't trust himself around a hot guy who makes him laugh so much he can barely keep up conversation.

“Can I tell you something?” Daiki says as he's popping a piece of chicken in his mouth, but still doesn't wait for Yamada to reply. “I thought you had to be unattractive since I liked you so much and I'm never lucky, but I had already decided I wanted to date you anyway.”

Yamada laughs, but mostly at how he thought the exact same thing. “Seriously? Me too. I was worried you'd be really ugly or like 35 years old.”

“Because I'm not drunk all the time?” Daiki raises an eyebrow but grins and nudges Yamada's shoulder with his own. “It just felt too good to be true for a perfect guy to randomly text me at work without me doing anything at all to make it happen.”

“Guess we have to thank our friends.” Yamada shrugs, but he grins and wonders if they just decided that they're dating.

“I'll drink to that.” Daiki smiles and raises his glass at Yamada, who rolls his eyes but does the same.

They sit at the restaurant for longer than was probably initially planned, but their friends get along really well and nobody appears to want to move. It's Yuto and Inoo who start complaining about wanting to dance, and when they eventually leave and Yamada rises, he feels a hand slipping into his like it belongs there and his whole chest flutters for a moment. He turns to look at Daiki, who raises an eyebrow at him.

“What? You didn't think you could go off and look for other cute guys did you? I have to make sure you stay with me.” He says like that was obvious and he's not planning on letting go, and Yamada smiles as he shakes his head at how ridiculous that is, but squeezes Daiki's hand in his and holds on as they leave.

The club is loud and packed with people, and Yamada would be happy for the excuse to press up against Daiki if he wouldn't still do that if they so were the only two people on the dance floor. Yuto and Inoo demands they all have shots, then more shots, and Yamada's drunk before he knows it, finding himself with no idea what time it is or for how long they've been here.

He thinks Daiki's a good dancer, but he's not entirely sure, since he's draped his arms over Daiki's shoulders and is thoroughly distracted by all the places they're touching, how Daiki's skin is soft but his muscles are firm and that he's just Yamada's height so he can effortlessly keep watching his face. His hands might wander a little, over Daiki's shoulders and back, but he's trying to keep himself from the straight out slutty behaviour he normally adapts when drunk.

Except somehow, Daiki seems to understand that, and his eyes glitter with amusement when Yamada feels Daiki's hands around his waist start moving. He's not surprised when a hand slides down over his ass but then it goes further, and Yamada jumps when there are suddenly fingertips over bare skin at the back of his thigh before he remembers that these pants have a few rips in the back too. Not that he minds the touch, half consciously pulling Daiki closer when those fingers slip under the fabric and the arm still around his waist tightens, and he'd seriously let Daiki fuck him in the bathroom right now if he wanted to.

Then Daiki leans in, lips brushing the shell of Yamada's ear and it becomes more about dragging Daiki to the bathroom to fuck him whether he wants to or not, but then Daiki speaks. “Wanna go home?”

Yamada nods violently to make sure it gets across that hell yes he does, and he feels Daiki's laugh as a breath of air against his temple before hands are relocated and Daiki's hand in his guides him off the dance floor and towards the wardrobe.

Yamada is so prepared to go and get his jacket and bag, searching his pockets for the plastic card with his number on, that he almost falls over when Daiki pulls him aside into a dark corner just before they reach the wardrobe.

He opens his mouth to ask what's going on, but then sees Daiki's soft smile and dark eyes watching him and forgets what he was saying.

“It's just weird we didn't kiss yet, isn't it?” He asks, and Yamada is about to ask why he thought of that now until he realizes that means he's getting kissed.

Daiki laughs at his facial expression which probably conveys his exact thoughts, then there's a hand at the back of Yamada's head, fingers playing with his hair and they both lean in. It's a surprisingly soft kiss to begin with, Daiki's lips feeling as good as they look and it's unexpectedly erotic to just feel them brush his over and over. But Yamada only has so much patience and he wants more, tilting his head for a better angle to kiss more firmly and he can swear he feels Daiki smile. Yamada figures Daiki's the responsible one and will stop him if he goes to far, so he tests his luck and flicks his tongue out. Only to have Daiki's lips part for him and soon Yamada has Daiki backed up against the wall, tasting vanilla liquor and triple sec and he's not sure he even could stop.

Daiki shows him that he can though, thankfully, easily turning his head out of the kiss and pushes at Yamada's shoulders to make him step back, but his eyes are dark and he looks reluctant to stop too.

“Now that's out of the way, we can proceed.” He says almost casually, grasping Yamada's wrist and pulls him along to get their outerwear, and Yamada whines but he's not sure Daiki hears it.

“Where are we going?” Yamada asks after they've already turned left and started walking, remembering this is not the way to the station, and he silently wonders how distracted he got from that kiss.

“To my place.” Daiki says lightly, then glances over at Yamada like he remembers maybe he should ask. “If that's okay with you?”

“I... Don't you have a room mate?” Yamada asks, remembering Daiki complaining about his room mate taking forever in the shower.

“I do, but he's currently out having shots with your friends.” Daiki grins. “And he's promised not to come home until morning if you turned out to be hot and things came to it. So I'm guessing he won't be home until tomorrow night considering your looks.”

Yamada makes a face at that, hitting Daiki's shoulder lightly. “Quit it, I'm not _that_ pretty.”

Daiki huffs a laugh, like yeah as if, but reaches out for Yamada's hand and Yamada hopes it's not far to Daiki's place.

It is a bit, but Daiki talks and keeps him entertained enough that Yamada has no idea how they walked to get here, but he doesn't care either.

It's a pretty messy apartment, which Yamada only thinks of because he likes things neat himself, but it's big enough with two rooms and a living room slash kitchen.

“Do you want something?” Daiki asks as he shrugs out of his jacket and throws it over a chair.

“Just you, thanks.” Yamada replies because that one was easy, dropping his jacket and bag on the same chair Daiki did.

Daiki laughs, but nods towards an open door. “Should have seen that coming.”

Yamada tells him that yes, he should, but follows him and looks around Daiki's room, which is a typical guy room, not a lot of decoration but stuff everywhere. At least it looks cleaner than the rest of the apartment, and the bed is pretty big. Daiki slowly sits down on the bed and looks up at Yamada, a small smile on his lips that sparks the want in Yamada's body like fire and he forgets about interior design completely.

He easily crawls into Daiki's lap, straddling his thighs, and Daiki seems a little surprised but accepts Yamada's kiss without hesitation. Tongues tangle almost immediately this time, and Yamada's hips start rolling on their own, pressing himself closer against Daiki and gets a hand in Daiki's hair to tilt his head back for a better angle. His hair is really soft.

Daiki seems a little overwhelmed at first, his hands coming up to Yamada's hips almost unconsciously, and a few small noises slip out into their kiss and they sound amazing, almost like a song.

But then he appears to find himself, and Yamada yelps as he's suddenly manoeuvred with surprising strength and finds himself on his back with Daiki hovering over him, an almost predatory smile on his lips.

“It's really hot that you don't know what the word patience means.” Daiki mumbles, and Yamada would blush if his cheeks wasn't already warm with arousal. “You looked good up there.”

“You look pretty good up there too.” Yamada admits, loving how Daiki weighs him down, how his hair looks hanging around his face as he holds himself up above Yamada and he purposely stretches a bit to make sure Daiki wants to stay there.

Daiki smiles like he knows exactly what Yamada's doing, but raises a hand to stroke his cheek and Yamada's surprised by the tenderness of it, his own hands about to sneak under the hem of Daiki's shirt considerably slowing down.

“You can take it easy after all.” Daiki comments, and Yamada pinches him because he deserves it, making Daiki wince and laugh, but he clearly still has something he wants to say. “Let me enjoy you, okay? No need to rush.”

Yamada thinks there is a need to rush though, and figures the best way to show it is grabbing Daiki's hand and pressing it against his own crotch. Which he doesn't regret at all because the pressure is so good, Daiki's fingers almost reflexively curling around his erection through his pants and Yamada's eyes falls closed as a soft moan slips past his lips.

“... I'll rush a little.” Daiki promises, voice a little lower suddenly, then removes his hand again and Yamada's about to protest. Until those fingers are slipping through the rips in his pants instead, rubbing gently against the skin of his thigh. “Who let you wear these pants anyway...?”

“Keito said they show just enough skin.” Yamada explains, watching Daiki slide down his body without really reacting until he realizes what he's doing.

He jumps at the first touch of lips against his thigh, getting up on his elbows to be able to stare incredulously at Daiki because he definitely didn't expect that. But Daiki just smiles and even though Yamada sees his tongue flick out he still jerks at the hot wet sensation, not sure if this is really hot or just really frustrating.

“Guess they do.” Daiki agrees, moving up to the next rip with his mouth on one leg and his fingers on the other and Yamada's not sure what to do with himself, if he wants Daiki to stop or go on, and ends up just spreading his legs to accommodate. “I've wanted to do this since you showed up. You have really nice legs.”

“... Is that a kink or something?” Yamada asks, but his voice comes out breathy and he wonders if he can get rid of his shirt on his own because he's getting really hot.

“I don't know.” Daiki admits, glancing up from under lashes and there's not much of that babyface look left. “Would you mind if it was?”

“Not really.” Yamada admits, feeling like he might burst out of pants soon when Daiki's fingertips are getting very close to his crotch.

Finally, Daiki's tongue is almost at the junction of his hip and leg, where the top rip goes, and Yamada loses his patience, reaching down to get a hand in Daiki's hair and his hips involuntarily jerk up when Daiki makes a sound at that. “Okay if you don't suck me off or fuck me right now I'm coming in my pants.”

It makes Daiki laugh, but he reaches up to disentangle Yamada's fingers from his hair and comes back up to kiss his lips instead. Yamada doesn't waste any time, slipping hands under Daiki's shirt and pulls it up while caressing his way up Daiki's sides, feeling muscles that are just barely there and that's just how he likes it, and he almost purrs into the kiss. It breaks just long enough for Daiki's shirt to go over his head, and Yamada's hips roll up to try and get some friction, the moisture still on his thigh cooling his skin and still it just makes him feel hotter.

His own shirt is ripped over his head somewhere in between kisses, and Daiki doesn't seem too interested in taking it slow anymore, hands everywhere and Yamada's head falls back on a groan as his pants are undone, finally.

He helps pushing his pants and underwear down, but Daiki pulls them off his legs and Yamada doesn't care where they go.

“You wanna stay there?” Daiki leans down to ask, and Yamada hears him rummage in a drawer but is way too distracted by his wispy hair and puffy lips to turn his head and look.

“Mm.” Is all he gets out to agree, busy making sure Daiki's pants come off as well.

The tempo slows down considerably again once there's a clicking of a cap and Yamada looks up to see Daiki toss the bottle aside and settle better between Yamada's legs, but this time Yamada's okay with it being slow. It's been at least a few months since he got laid, despite what people like to think about him, and some adjusting time is always good. Daiki's fingers are just long enough to feel perfect, and he's already moaning helplessly when the third slips inside him, Daiki mumbling things about how pretty he is and how good he feels in a soothing voice. It helps, and Yamada's complaining for Daiki to get on with it even when he might need a few more minutes of stretching because he's so done waiting.

“Are you sure?” Daiki asks, sounding a little sceptic, but he withdraws his fingers when Yamada nods, reaching for a plastic packet and the bottle instead.

“I've been waiting a while for that good dick you know.” Yamada gets out, and he can't help grinning because it had to be said.

“Oh I'll give you some.” Daiki retorts, but he's grinning too.

“If it's bad I'm suing you for false advertising.” Yamada adds, then laughs when Daiki leans over him with an unimpressed glare, because he already knows this is going to be good.

He throws his head back with a groan when Daiki finally slides inside him, reaching out for Daiki's shoulders to hold on to as his legs are spread further. Daiki finds a slow deep rhythm quickly, so slow Yamada finds himself clawing at him, arching, moaning, anything to make it go faster, but Daiki seems to enjoy torturing him in the best possible way. It's not until Yamada thinks he's going mad with frustration that Daiki hits him just right, and he finally speeds up and Yamada can barely breathe through the heat gushing through his veins over and over.

Daiki's sounds of pleasure are fantastic, especially breathed against Yamada's skin between kisses that trail from his temple to his throat and anywhere they can reach, and Yamada knows he's not lasting much longer at all.

When he finally comes, he's digging fingers into Daiki's shoulders and he feels him follow, twitching inside him and a high pitched moan gets through his haze of ecstasy, taking him just a notch higher.

Daiki's collapsed on top of him when he can perceive his environment again, and he feels breathing slowing down against his neck and it's all surprisingly comfortable, post-orgasmic pleasure still fizzling out in his veins.

“I won't sue you.” He says after a while, when he feels like his voice will be stable again, gently reaching up to stroke back Daiki's hair from his forehead.

“Feels good to hear.” Daiki replies, slowly getting up from crushing Yamada's chest. “But I guess we screwed up, we had sex on the first date.”

“Screwed up.” Yamada laughs lazily, hoping the pun was intentional, but then winces even though Daiki's careful when he pulls out. “I don't mind. We can have sex on the second date too. And third.”

“Yeah.” Daiki smiles, poking at Yamada's side to make him get up. “That might very well be in the shower for all I know.”

“Carry me?” Yamada asks, but Daiki just laughs at him and tosses him a dressing gown.

It takes until way after lunch the next day before Yamada actually opens his phone to write Keito, and Daiki oversees his contact name.

“... Good Dick? Is that me?” He asks, sounding like he doesn't know whether to be traumatized or flattered, and Inoo who's sitting by the kitchen table almost chokes on his coffee as he tries not to burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I was considering changing it, but now I don't think I have to.” Yamada explains, glancing up at him with a small smile, but Daiki looks way too smug hearing that.

“That's okay I guess. I never renamed you either.” He says with a teasing smile, and Yamada freezes as Daiki reaches for his phone to show him, wondering what the hell it could be.

He looks at Daiki's screen for a moment, then slaps him even though he can't keep from laughing. It says _Kinfs cute and nice._

 

_~*~_

 


End file.
